The Woes of Louisiana? Or a heaping bowl of gumbo!
by Seraphine-Raphael
Summary: Gumbo, Gumbo, Gumbo! Not really but this is a little nod to the Bowl game coming up. Features Louisiana, and all his French glory, teasing his Spanish frere and America being a big softie. T because Louisiana just had to pick up some of France's traits


Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual. I will claim MY version of CA and LA though

Author's Note: Sorry, I can't do accents but I'll attempt a more neutral diction. If I put in any slang, it's what google told me

"So Louisiana, what do you think about the Bowl Game in New Orleans? Are you gonna go?." Louisiana turned to look at California's smug smirk. The blond was leaning against the kitchen counter near the gumbo Louisiana was watching. To avoid the heavy traffic and grief at the airports, many of the states were already in America's house for Christmas. Louisiana had heard about Cali's SDSU v. his ULL and he was rooting for his team but didn't really see his brother as being very invested in SDSU. With all the schools his brother had at his place, Louisiana was a little surprised that the upcoming game had been brought up. But never to miss a chance to flirt with "The Land of Milk and Honey", Louisiana sidled up to the blond, leaving little to no room between the two.

The former French colony brushed his dark brown bangs away from his eyes and in a manner that would make Papa France proud said, "Why, if you wanted a good time darling, all you had to do was ask" he pressed against the quickly reddening blond. He lowered his head to kiss the mortified ex-republic's jaw-line, keeping an eye on the reaction. And to his pleasure, the former Spaniard did not disappoint. Ducking from the sudden swing, the laughing Cajun went back to his gumbo, ignoring the emotional blond.

"Why you..you…UGH!" California angrily threw his hands in the air and stomped out of the kitchen. As he got to the door, the fuming blond turned around leveling a glare at his snickering brother. "I don't even know why I bother with you damn son of a frog." he huffed. That did it as Louisiana fell down on the kitchen floor, laughing his head off.

Neither noticed America coming to the kitchen to check on if lunch was ready. He walked up to where California was cursing from the doorframe and took the situation in. He really couldn't help himself as California was acting oddly like a certain bushy eye-browed blond. "California, I could have sworn you were one of Spain's kids not England's." Louisiana, whose laughter was just calming down, roared with laughter again.

The poor Californian gasped and turned around to face America, looking for all the world betrayed. California, complete with a kicked puppy expression, whined "B-but I thought I was your's, don't you want me anymore?" California grabbed onto America's arm, eyes watering up. "Don't you love me anymore, daddy?" In the background, Louisiana started getting hiccups from laughing too hard.

America knew he shouldn't fall for it, but he couldn't help himself when his boy looked so pitiful, acting or not. Cursing his inability to say no to his babies, he picked up the slightly shorter blond and hugged him tightly. "My precious golden poppy, stop crying, of course I love you." California kissed him on the cheek, wiped away the crocodile tears and smiled happily. Rolling his eyes, he put the impish state down and watched him skitter off to one of the other rooms.

Louisiana slowly stood up, exhausted from laughing so hard and leaned heavily on the counter behind him. Catching his breath, he asked "You do know he was joking, right?"

America went over to the Pelican state and handed him a glass of water which was greatly appreciated. "I know," he sighed, "but you know I'm just a big softie when it comes to my babies."

Louisiana just snorted "Anyways, you want a little gout?" he offered a ladle of gumbo to America.

"Sure, thanks for cooking lunch by the way, my little Cajun." America said taking a sip from the proffered ladle. "Wow this is delicious, good job."

"Aw thanks papa" Louisiana glowed under the praise. It was always nice for the states to get praise from America and they always strived for it. For Louisiana, not being part of the original 13 and being brought from France, he always felt like an outsider. Being a former French colony in a country of mostly former English colonies was a little awkward when he first joined the union. He was proud of his unique culture but it would be nice if he didn't have to constantly have to repeat himself because his siblings couldn't understand him.

"I'll call the others while you can set the table, my little Pelican," America said turning towards the door. He paused for a second and turned back to Louisiana, laughing "We might not have enough for everyone to be happy, you do know that entire batch will be gone in about five minutes right?" They shared a laugh knowing that was probably true.

Five minutes later, all the states present and America were clamoring for more food, and Louisiana couldn't help but be happier than he was with his family. It was a little foolish to feel sad about being an outsider all those years ago. He knew he was appreciated and loved, even by the irate Californian, because no one could say "no" to his gumbo. Now all he had to do was think of some more ways to tease the blond, maybe Nevada had some ideas from Las Vegas.

Author's Notes:

…..yea I had originally put some dialect there, but took it out cuz it just looked really bad. Just think of the accent while reading, I suppose.

goût: pronounced GOO - French for taste (it's a former French territory I had to put at least one French word)

the state references should be easy enough

So this is basically about SDSU v. ULL, I had to do a little nod to my school. I was trying to do more of a fic about Louisiana but of course California had to try stealing the spotlight.

Fun fact: Cajun - derived from Acadian - Acadia was a district in the former New France(seperate from Quebec) and 80 years later after the Great Expulsion in the French and Indian War, the exiled colonists trekked all the way down to modern-day Louisiana and over the course of time called themselves Cajuns

Another Fun fact: unlike in the Spanish and British(English) empires, the newly named Cajuns did not drive the indigenous peoples out. Instead they married the indigenous people into their families. Same thing with the Africans slaves, they just kind of intermingled with them and didn't destroy their culture. That's why today, you'll see a unique culture of the French, Native American and African influences that. Quite a different experience than the other states.


End file.
